Kya Vamir
Kya Vamir is a member of the Vamir Line. Appearance She has grey hair and dress like outfit of the Water Tribe. Personality Kya has a free-spirited personality that lies somewhere between that of her two brothers; she can be serious and responsible at times but also enjoys joking around and teasing others. Labeled by her mother to have been rambunctious as a child, Kya is attentive and loving to those close to her, as well as having a perceptive and keen mind. Although she can harbour some resentment toward individuals, given that she never forgot about the fact that her father favoured Tenzin during their childhood, she generally maintains a friendly and caring demeanor and is compassionate toward same-sex couples, even though she does not publicize her own sexual preference. Kya also tends to retain a cool and clear head during times of distress but can become "as unpredictable as a raging river" while around Tenzin and Bumi, despite often mediating conflict between her brothers. Bending & Abilities Having been trained by her mother, Kya is highly proficient in the use of waterbending. She has demonstrated a fine control over moving water, as she was able to descend a waterfall with ease. She also displayed versatility and resourcefulness during battle, as she was able to break an ice blade off Ming-Hua's attack and subsequently redirect it to use against her. Kya showcased a mastery of several high-level techniques, including water gimbals, pressurized water drills, and water rings, and was known to use a water skin in combat, allowing her to fend off aggressors at any place with a limited supply of water, such as multiple dark spirits. Her skills also allowed her to momentarily hold her own against powerful benders such as Zaheer and Ming-Hua, though she could not defeat them independently. Additionally, Kya is skilled in the art of healing. After training under her mother, she further honed her abilities during her travels around the world, becoming a renowned healer in her own right. Her abilities allowed her to treat Bumi's head injuries without the water making contact with him, keep Jinora's energy circulating for almost a week despite the absence of the young airbender's spirit from her body, and heal the unconscious Carter, Mako, and Bolin simultaneously using spirit water. Kya is a highly nimble and evasive fighter, able to perform several jumps and somersaults to dodge incoming attacks. She also displayed physical resilience when she and Bumi were pushed off the Northern Air Temple's balcony and subsequently tumbled down through trees and over rocks. As a meditation instructor of the members of the Air Nation, Kya is also versed in spiritual matters, as she is able to use yoga in order to find someone or notice changes in people's aura. Weapons None. Family * Aang Vamir (Father) * Katara Vamir (Mother) * Bumi Vamir (Older Brother) * Tenzin Vamir (Younger Brother) * Korra Vamir (Sister in Law) * Tonraq Vamir (Nephew) * Unalaq Vamir (Nephew) * Eska Vamir (Great-Niece) * Dezna Vamir (Great-Nephew) * Carter Vamir (Great-Nephew) Voice Actress Lisa Edelstein. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Vamir Line Category:Single Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Aunts Category:Great-Aunts Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Benders